


Safe

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Platonic Cuddling, coping fic, they're qpps but i didn't really get into the nature of their relationship here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler
Summary: Warning for self-harm. The actual act doesn't occur here but there's intent to, and they talk about it.Kazuichi is having a really rough day, and Hajime finds him in the nick of time.Comfort fic, basically.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this isn't good and it's probably OOC. I wrote this at 4AM to cope with my self-harm urges and promptly fell asleep, ah. Maybe one day I'll edit it, but it's mostly just a comfort fic for myself.

Kazuichi needs this today.

He knows as well as anyone that this isn't a long term solution and if anyone found out they'd call him an idiot, but he's okay with that. No one's going to find out.

He's got the tools ready, sitting on his bed in the cottage as he tries to avoid the feelings flooding his entire being-- _he's alone he's alone he's alone--_

But it's not about that anymore, is it? He just needs the feelings to stop now, he needs the pain to keep from crying and keep the anxiety at bay.

Kazuichi looks from the kitchen knife in his grasp to his forearm. It's been a little while since he's done this. He lifts it, presses the edge to skin, and then--

The door flies open.

Kazuichi is staring wide-eyed into Hajime's own, looking awfully guilty with the knife still pressed to his skin. But he's frozen still. He can't deny, can't explain, can't even move.

Hajime looks _angry_. The sharp point pressing against his arm calms him.

"Kazuichi, what are you _doing_?"

"Testin' its sharpness...?" he tries weakly. He doesn't let go of the knife.

Hajime finally takes action. He's grabbing Kazuichi by the wrist, who panics.

"Nono--Hajime, don't, it's fine!"

"Give it."

His soulfriend is so stern, he just...

With a small whimper, Kazuichi loosens his grip on the weapon. Hajime takes it immediately, setting it far across the room, out of sight, before returning to Kazuichi. He sits on the bed.

Kazuichi can't handle this. He's pulled his hat down over his eyes, trying really hard not to burst into tears. He feels a light touch on his shoulder as Hajime speaks. "Hey, what's going on?" His voice is soft but firm, and Kazuichi wants nothing more than to disappear.

He's afraid if he speaks he's going to just break down completely, and no one wants that. He shakes his head vigorously, not looking over at Hajime. He's so _screwed_. What an idiot he was! To try this in the middle of the day? Did he forget to lock his cottage door?

"Ichi?" Hajime prompts him, and Kazuichi shakily turns to look at him. He rarely uses nicknames. Seeing the look on his face, Hajime gently wraps his arms around Kazuichi from the side, scooting closer. "Soul friend." It sounds foreign coming out of Hajime's mouth.

Kazuichi melts into the hug, swallowing once before finally trying to speak. "W-why did you come in here?"

Hajime furrows his brows, staring somewhere in the distance as he answers, "I felt... something was wrong. And I needed to find you." He looks up at him, gaze dark. "It looks like I was right. Now talk to me."

Kazuichi turns in Hajime's arms, wrapping tightly around him. He feels the tears pooling in his eyes and curses internally. He takes a deep breath that tears through his diaphragm and tries to explain.

"It--it just _hurts_. I need it, Haji..." He's starting to sob. His soulfriend is going to leave, this is pathetic.

Hajime holds him tighter. Kazuichi feels a little safer.

"No, Ichi, you don't. You could hurt yourself a lot worse than you mean to," he's starting to ramble a little. Kazuichi sniffles and listens. "Like, you could get an infection or something, and if you do this, it's just going to make you feel worse and need it more. You don't need to do this. You can talk to me, okay?"

Kazuichi knows how this works, he doesn't need to be told, but...listing the reasons helps him find resolve. He buries his face in Hajime's shoulder. "Can you stay?"

"You think I'm leaving you alone after that?"

Kazuichi is still crying, which makes it really hard to respond. Hajime guides them to lie down, and they stay close, Hajime holding him as Kazuichi tells him what his thoughts were doing and how long this has been a problem for him and that he's really sorry Hajime had to find out this way.

The closeness helps him soothe, and Kazuichi is grateful for Hajime more than he's ever been before.

"I'm sorry I didn't know before." His soulfriend tightens his hold a little. "Kazuichi, you really scared me."

"I-I'm sorry."

Hajime presses his face into Kazuichi's back. "I'm here now."

Kazuichi can't promise he'll never do it again, but he finds that with his soulfriend to support him, he's okay just to be in the moment with him. He finds Hajime's hand and links their fingers. "Thank you."

He feels himself starting to drift off and allows himself to think that just maybe Hajime really isn't going to leave him.


End file.
